Secret Assassins
by Temari323
Summary: A sexy Sasuke with a hot Naruto? Yess! This is a SasuSaku fanfic(: What happens when a pretty girl needs protection? CLICK AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi:** Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is a female sophomore student at Konoha High School, and 'A' student. Also participates in sports and other after school activities. Her father is the CEO of the Konoha Industries. A famous billionare, that also does under the radar funding with other corrupt CEO' have received some vital information that a rival company. They want to harm this girl to take out her father. The other organization is called Akatuski. The Akatuski is made up of S class assassins from all over the Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, your mission is to protect this girl form any harm that cames her way, even if it means you lose your own life. Is your mission understood?

**Naruto:** Yes!

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Kakashi:** Then pack your things. Because tomorrow, you two will be starting high school.

_~March 11, 7:31 am~_

RRRIIINNNGGG!

**Sakura:** "Just in nick time!" She said as she sat down at the desk in her first hour class and got out her pink flower note book from her bag.

**Ino:** "Hey Sakura!" Yelled a light blonde haired girl from the other side of the class room.

**Sakura:** What is it Ino?

Ino had been her best friend since they were very young. Her mother owned a flower shop a few blocks away from Sakura's home and they instantly became longtime friends.

**Ino:** "Did you hear?!" Squalling as she came running up to Sakura at her desk.

**Sakura:** Did I hear what?

**Ino:** We have new kids!

**Sakura:** So? We get them a lot?

**Ino:** Not like this we don't!

**Sakura:** I don't understand what you're talking about, Ino. Sometimes you freak me out.

**Yamato:** Class, listen up. We have some new students today; I want you all to welcome them with kindness.

**Ino:** Oh you'll see what I mean Sakura...

**Yamato:** You two may come in now.

The class room door began to slide open slowly. And in the doorway stood a tall man with spiky blonde hair and three thin lines across each of his cheeks. Bright blue eyes filled with excitement as he stepped in front of the rest of the class and yelled "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"Shut up dobe." A deep rugged voice said behind him.

**Naruto:** Sasuke, that's not funny!

**Sasuke:** "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he turned to the other students.

His hands dug deep into his khaki pants pockets; he stood and faced them with a plane face. He was taller than the first boy and with black hair. It was spiked in the back. His eyes were onyx, cold, they gave off this sensation of mystery and roughness.

**Girl 1**: He's so sexy! I call dibs!

**Girl 2**: No way! I saw him first!

**Girl 3:** Both of you stop! He's mine!

**Yamato:** Girls...GIRLS! Naruto why don't you have a seat over there next to Miss Hyuuga. And Sasuke, why don't you take a seat next to Karin.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Yamato:** Alright guys, lets get back to work now, please take out your text books and turn to page 724 and begin reading.

**Sakura Thinking**: "He is really cute" She began as she looked back at Sasuke. "Hes looking at me too!" She turns around quickly.

**Sasuke Thinking:** "So that must be Sakura Haruno, hn. This is going to be one intresting mission."

RING!

**Yamato:** Class desmissed, have a great rest of the day guys, and see you all tomorrow.

Getting up out of her seat she felt eyes on the back of her head, and there was Sasuke, looking from across the way, again. Julting out the door to met up with the other girls for gym class she looked back once more.

**Sakura Thinking:** Has he been stearing at me this whole time?

**Ino:** Sakura? Earth to Sakura?!

**Sakura:** Sorry what?

**Ino:** Have you heard one word that I've said?!

**Sakura:** Not really.

**TenTen:** Hey guys, are you ready?

**Ino:** For what?

**TenTen:** Were doing dodgeball in gym today.

**Ino:** You have to be kidding me?!

**Sakura:** Ugh! I hate dodgeball day.

**TenTen:** Me too. Oh hey did you guys also hear about that new guy Sasuke Uchiha? I havent seen him but I heard that he was really sexy.

**Ino:** Hell yes! Hehehe!

**Sakura:** Hes alright.

**Ino:** "WHAT?!" She asked as she stepped in front of Sakura.

**Sakura:** What? I just don't think that hes all the cute.

"It doesnt matter what you think, he would never go for a freak like you anyway." a voice behind them said.

**Sakura:** Karin, what do you want?

**Karin:** "Hmph, get out of my way will ya?" She said with her nose in the air pushing her way through Sakura and Ino.

**Sakura:** You're such a bitch..

**Karin:** What did you just call me?!

**Sakura:** A bitch! Do you want me to say it louder?!

**Karin:** You freak, whatch the way your talking to me!

**Sakura:** Says how?!

**Karin:** Me! Thats who!

A ring of bystanders became to circle the two girls, and all egar for something to happen.

**Sakura:** And I dont give a damn!

**Karin:** You little bitch, your really begining to piss me off!

**Sakura:** Get the hell over it and move out of my way already!

**Sasuke** Thinking: Shes feisty, I like that.

**Karin:** "Damnit! Im really sick of you acting all high and mighty about everything! After all...your mom was m-" She was stopped by Sakura

**Sakura:** "Shut the fuck up! You damn slut you know nothing about that! How dare you think you have the right to bring that up!" She yelled as she grabbed Karin by the collar of her school uniform.

**Ino:** Sakura...calm down...

**Sakura:** Stay out of this Ino!

**TenTen:** Come on, lets just go to class Sakura. Forget about her, shes not worth getting into trouble for.

**Sakura:** No, Im so damn tierd of her thinking that she can push me around like this. And now shes pissed me off for the last time.

**Karin:** Then hit me! I'll kick your ass right after you do!

**Sakura:** "Fine!" She said as she rolled he fingers into a fist.

**Sasuke:** "Thats enough." Appearing in between the two girls he held Sakuras fist in one hand and Karins held Karin back with the other.

**Sakura:** What?! Get the hell out of my way!

**Sasuke:** "Hn." Be began as he looked back at Karin "I suggest that you leave, and now."

**Karin:** "R-Right." Running off with the rest of her group. and the crowd among them faded away.

**Sakura:** What the hell was that?! Who do you think you are?!

**Sasuke:** The person who just saved your ass.

**Sakura:** What are you talking about?!

**Sasuke:** ...

**Sakura:** Hmph! It doesnt even matter, Ino, TenTen, lets go to gym and meet up with Hinata.

**TenTen:** "Are you alright?" She asked as they three friends walked away.

**Sasuke Thinking:** "Hn, this is going to be a very intresting mission." A smirk sid across his face.

**Naruto:** Hey Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Did you get it?

**Naruto:** Yeah, and you might want to look at it. It was worse then we thought.

**Sasuke:** How so?

**Naruto:** In her file, it says that Sakura's mom was murderd. But the killder was never convicted.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Naruto:** But the worst part of it is that there are statments that Sakura was hidding in the closet when the murder was taking place, and it was in the same room too.

**Sasuke:** Hn. I see.

RING!

**Naruto:** Come on, we have to get to class.

**Sasuke:** We'll meet up at lunch and talk about this more.

**Naru****to:** Got it.

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	2. Chapter 2

_~11:34 am~_

Lunch time had finally arrived at Konoha High School and different groups of kids were swarming in form every direction of the cafeteria to eat old and dried-out school leftovers from the day before. It would be smarter and safer when you would bring your own lunch from home.

**Sakura:** "Hey girls." She said as she sat down with her friends at the lunch table underneath the flowing sakura trees.

The sun, placed high in the sky, was warm and it lit her soul. The rays shined off of her pink hair as the wind slightly blew it backwards. The sweet smell of Japanese Cherry Blossom fragrance graced the nose of a pale boy as he stepped out into the open court yard.

**Naruto:** Hey Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Hn?

**Naruto:** Let's go see what she has to say?

**Sasuke:** You do it dobe...I'm going back inside.

**Naruto:** "Geeze, what's gotten into you? You're more depressed then you were when you found out we got stuck for this mission." He said in a low voice as Sasuke turned his back and walked away.

**Sasuke:** That's none of your concern.

**Sakura:** So Hinata?

**Hinata:** Yes?

**Sakura:** Have you found a date for this weekend yet?

**Hinata:** N-no, but I do l-like someone.

**Sakura:** Who?!

**Ino:** Aw our little Hinata has a crush!

**TenTen:** Spill all!

**Temari:** He's going to be one lucky guy!

**Hinata:** "W-Well, you see...it's that n-new boy N-" She was interupted by a tender voice.

**Naruto:** Hey, can I have a seat?

**Sakura:** Sure, your Naruto right?

**Naruto:** Yeah, and your Sakura?

**Sakura:** Yeah, and this is Ino, the one with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other girl with blond hair and teal eyes is Temari. The one over there with brown hair with the buns is TenTen. And the one that you're sitting next to is Hinata.

**Naruto:** Oh yeah, I sit by you in reading, right Hinata?

**Hinata:** "Y-yes..." She said as she blushed madly.

**Naruto:** Hey are you alright? Your red, do you have a fever or something?

**Hinata:** N-no, I-I'm fine...

BEEP!

**Text:** You girls thinking what I'm thinking? -TenTen

**Text:** Heck yes. -Sakura

**Text:** Oh yeah! :) -Ino

**Text:** Let's do it! -Temari

**Sakura:** Hey Hinata?

**Hinata:** Hm?

**Sakura:** Why don't you ask Naruto to go with you?

**Hinata:** I-I-I...

**Naruto:** Where?

**Ino:** We're going to the movies this weekend and Hinata needs a date!

**Naruto:** Sure! I'm free.

**Hinata:** "..." Says nothing as the conversation became to much for her too handle and she fell off the bench and into Naruto's arms.

**Naruto:** Holly crap! Hinata? Hinata are you okay?!

**Temari:** She's fine, just take her to the nurse's office and she'll wake up in no time.

**Naruto:** "Alright." He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back inside of the large school doors.

**Ino:** How cute was that?!

**TenTen:** I'll say! It looks like she's in love!

**Temari:** So who are you guys going with?

**TenTen:** I'm going with Neji. You're going with Shikamaru right?

**Temari:** Yep, what about you Ino?

**Ino:** I was going to ask Sai today after school.

**TenTen:** And that only leaves Sakura left.

**Sakura:** I don't really know actually, I haven't thought that far ahead I guess.

**Ino:** Well you better find someone. Oh my god! You should ask Sasuke!

**Sakura:** As if! The prick stopped my fight today.

**Ino:** He saved you from getting in an ass load of trouble Sakura! You should at least say 'thank you'.

**Sakura:** No thanks, I don't even like the guy. And it feels like he stares at me constantly.

**Ino:** Oh you're just being paranoid.

**Sakura:** "Sure". She said as she stood up and put her lunch back into her lunch pack.

**Temari:** Gaara's free.

**Sakura:** Really?

**Temari:** Yeah, Kankuro wanted to go shooting with my dad so Gaara stayed back with me for the next few days.

**Sakura:** Would be go if I asked?

**Temari:** Probably.

**Sakura:** Alright, I'll ask him after school if he wants to go.

RING!

**Ino:** Gaw! I hate science class...

**Sakura:** Me too, but at least Miss Anko is gone today so we might get off a little easy.

**Ino:** "I just hope that you're right." They both nodded as they sat down in their assigned seats.

**Shizune:** Alright class, Miss Anko is gone today so I'll be your sub. You will be starting a project today and it will be due by next Monday. That gives you almost a whole week to do it plus your class time.

The whole class groaned is disappointment to the teacher's words.

**Shizune:** "Alright guys, I know, I know. But you won't have to do it alone; you will be paired with a partner." Taking out a piece of paper she started to read off the pairs.

Naruto and Hinata

Ino and Sai

TenTen and Neji

Shikamaru and Temari

Karin and Suigetsu

Umineko and Howl (My OC's :))

Sasuke and Sakura

**Sakura Thinking:** Damnit...not this guy.

**Shizune:** Now get with your partner and come and get your project paper.

**Ino:** "Have fun." She said with her hand and Sakura's shoulder and left with a wink.

**Sakura:** That Ino...

**Sasuke:** Are you done talking to yourself yet?

**Sakura:** Huh? Oh great, it's you.

**Sasuke:** That's no way to talk to the new guy, is it?

**Sakura:** Just go get the paper.

**Sasuke:** "Hn." Hey mumbled as he walked away.

**Sakura:** Could this get any worse?!

**Sasuke:** "Yeah, since I'm your new neighbor we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on." She whispered in her ear with a low and seductive voice.

**Sakura:** Say what?!

**Sasuke:** You heard me, Naruto and I, are your new neighbors.

**Sakura Thinking:** My life sucks...

RRRIIINNNGGG!

**Ino:** Thank god! The day is almost over!

**Sakura:** Hmm...

**Ino:** What's wrong with you?

**Sakura:** He's my neighbor...

**Ino:** Huh?

**Sakura:** ...

**Ino:** What are you talking about?

**Sakura:** That bastard is my neighbor!

**Ino:** Sasuke?

**Sakura:** Yes Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** I didn't think you'd be yelling my name until we had some alone time, Sakura.

**Sakura:** "You pervert! T-That's not what I meant!" she said as she turned around and faced him.

**Sasuke:** Relax pinky, I was only kidding.

**Sakura:** I-I don't care!

He snickered a bit as he walked away with Naruto right behind him, heading for their black Aubi R8 (it's a fast car).

**Sakura:** I really hate that guy.

**Ino:** That maybe, but I'd play with him just to piss off Karin.

**Sakura:** Hey, that's not such a bad idea!

**Ino:** N-No Sakura, I was just kidding. I didn't mean for you to take me seriously when I said it!

**Sakura:** "Thanks for the Idea Ino!" Running off pretending that she didn't hear her friend try yo take back what she had already said.

**Ino:** Damnit! Does nobody ever listen to me?!

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	3. Chapter 3

_~March 11, 3:20 pm~_

Jumping into brand new bright and shiny, topless, red Ferrari, Sakura, sped home as fast as the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan would take her. She began to think to herself for a while, and she knew the best way to get back at Karin and Sasuke for earlier that day in the hallway.

Pulling into her long and rounded driveway she parked her car and ran up the two flights of stairs in her large home up to her massive room. Throwing open her closet doors, she pulled out a light gray, off the shoulder shirt with a light yellow bird faded on the front. Black sticking covering the arm holes and around the bottom. Walking over to her dresser she also pulled out a small black skirt with a zipper down one side. She slipped on her black strappy heels and walked down to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bag of cookies off of the kitchen counter that her nanny had left for her a couple of hours before when she got off of school. Walking out of her large front doors and down the drive way, she turned at the sidewalk and began heading for the house next door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

**Naruto:** "I'm coming." He said as he opened the front door.

**Sakura:** Hi!

**Naruto:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** Can I come in?

**Naruto:** "Believe it, here have a seat in here and I'll go and get Sasuke-teme." Running up stairs he began to bang on Sasuke's bedroom door.

**Sasuke:** What do you want dobe?

**Naruto:** S-Sakura-chan is here!

**Sasuke:** Is she hurt?!

**Naruto:** No! But shes sexy!

**Sasuke:** ...Thats why you bothered me...?

**Naruto:** You wouldnt be saying that if you saw her.

**Sasuke:** Hn

**Naruto:** Just come downstairs.

Five minutes later, both Naruto and Sasuke come down the stairs back to the living room when Sakura is sitting on the couch.

**Naruto:** We're back, sorry about the wait.

**Sakura:** Its alright.

**Naruto:** How about I go an make us something to drink and break out the cookies Sakura baked for us.

**Sasuke:** "Hn" Is all he said as he sat down in the chair aside from the couch.

Waiting for Naruto to leave the room, Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was twisting her hair around her index finger and looking at the floor.

**Sasuke:** So why are you really here?

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Sasuke:** Whats the real reason you came?

**Sakura:** Just to talk, why do you not like that Mr. Uchiha?

**Sasuke:** Heh, you coming here just to talk? I dont buy it.

**Sakura:** And why's that?

**Sasuke:** Girls have two things on their mind, shopping and boys and since I dont see a mall near here it has to be the second one.

**Sakura:** As if!

**Sasuke:** "Then you wouldent mind if I sat right next to you, do you?" He said as he moved toward the couch.

**Sakura:** "Not at all." She could feel his leg brush up against hers.

**Sasuke:** So are you going to tell me?

**Sakura:** There is nothing to tell.

**Sasuke:** I see you like it the hard way.

**Sakura:** "Maybe I do." She gave a little smirk.

**Sasuke:** "Hm" He smiled and grabbed Sakura by her chin "Your stubborn Sakura"

**Sakura:** "And your an a-" She felt his lips press hardly against hers.

**Sasuke:** "So now, are you going to tell me the real reason that you came?" He said as he pulled out of the kiss and looked deep into her jade eyes.

**Sakura:** "What reason?" She kissed Sasuke back who was very surprised.

**Sasuke** Thinking: I know what your doing Sakura, and Its not going to work.

Pulling away from the kiss for air, Sakura began to thing to herself too "Its working, I just have to keep this up and he'll give in."

**Sasuke:** "Do you really want to play this game with me Sakura?" He asked giving a smirk and held both of her wrists down by her waist.

She could fell their lips touch again, but this time she could feel Sasukes tongue slip into her mouth and explore it.

**Sakura Thinking:** "Hell no! He is not going to win this thing!" Braking her hands free she placed them on his cheast and sat on his waist.

**Sasuke Thinking:** "She's pretty good. But shes not going to be winning this." He lifted her head back and kissed the side of her neck then to her jaw line. Back looking in to her sparkling jade eyes he said: "So, will you tell me yet?"

**Sakura:** Hmph, I came here to talk, like I said already.

**Sasuke:** You are a stubborn girl, you do know that right?

**Sakura:** "I've been told that a time or two." Sitting up on her knees, Sakura pulled a little of Sasukes hair on the back of his head so that it jerked back.

**Sasuke Thinking:** "Wow, shes better then I thought. Bust shes still not good enough." He could feel her moist lips on the skin of his neck and feel he begin to suck a little. So he slid his hands to the place he loved, he ass.

**Sakura Thinking:** "No! Hes not going to win." She began to bite his neck a little harder while he lifted up her ass.

**Sasuke Thinking:** "Hm, I could really start enjoying this."

**Naruto:** Hey guys I'm b- OH MY GOD!

**Sakura:** N-Naruto?!

**Sasuke:** ...you baka...

**Naruto:** "Uh, I'll let you to get back to...whatever it is that you two were doing just now!" He said as he ran up the stairs.

**Sakura:** ...

**Sasuke:** ...

Sitting there, looking at each other the two teenagers didnt know what to say to one another.

**Sakura:** "I uh, I have to go meet Ino at the mall" She said jumping off of Sasuke and running out of their front door and to her house.

**Sasuke Thinking:** Hmph...not bad Sakura, not bad at all. Maybe we'll get to 'play' again soon.

**Sakura Thinking:** Oh my god...what the hell was I even thinking?! That was a stupid idea...what even made me do something like that? Aw man Ino and Temari are going to kill me. But, I mean, he was kind of a good kisser and all. And the way he- NO! Oh my god...whats the hells wrong with me...?!

Walking into her house again and heading up into her room, Sakura spread herself out on her bed and dialed Ino's number from her cell phone.

**Ino:** Hello?

**Sakura:** Ino?

**Ino:** Yeah?

**Sakura:** We need to talk.

**Ino:** About what?

**Sakura:** Something happened.

**Ino:** Oh my god are you pregnant?!

**Sakura:** Sasuke and I- What?! Hell no! Ino-pig what kind of question is that?!

**Ino:** Hey hey hey, I was just wondering. Now what about you and Sasuke?

**Sakura:** "Well, you see I went over..." Telling Ino the whole story about what had just happened, Sakuras heart began to race.

**Ino:** Holly crap Sakura, are you serious?!

**Sakura:** Yeah...

**Ino:** What made you do something like that?

**Sakura:** I guess to get back at Karin.

**Ino:** Sakura...I know what she said about you mom, and I'm sorry.

**Sakura:** Its not just that though Ino, I'm sick of being the only girl in the world who hasnt actully had a boyfriend and had fun.

**Ino:** But thats what makes you, you Sakura. Being the stuck-up smart-ass girl that you are.

**Sakura:** Jeeze, thanks a lot.

**Ino:** You know what I mean hun.

**Sakura:** Yeah I do, but I just...I guess I just dont really know.

**Ino:** Listen I have to go, but I'll call you when I'm done working.

**Sakura:** Alright bye.

**Ino:** Bye.

Hearing the clicks on the phone, Sakura laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling.

Walking upstaris, Sasuke heard a voice behind him.

**Naruto:** What the hell were you thinking Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Naruto:** You know you cant do anything with Sakura.

**Sasuke:** Believe me I know that dobe.

**Naruto:** Then what the hell was that downstairs?!

**Sasuke:** She started it.

**Naruto:** ...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** ...

**Sasuke:** What do you want me to say?

**Naruto:** Kakashi can take you off of this case. It doesnt matter how good of an agent you are h-

**Sasuke:** I'm the best and even you know that.

**Naruto:** That doesnt matter...

**Sasuke:** "Hmph." He began to walk away..."Oh and just so your wondering, You can have her."

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Sasuke:** "Dont even try and lie, I see the way you look at her. You can have her, I have no interst in her what so ever..." He said with he head down and began walking away into his room.

**Naruto:** Sasuke...

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	4. Chapter 4

_~March 12, 7:00 am~_

**Sakura Thinking:** Another day at school, just great. And I'll have to see Sasuke again today, I wonder what he'll say...or even if he'll look at me. Yesterday was...him and I...I just wish I could forget the whole thing. It was a a huge mistake.

Brushing her long and beautiful light pink hair she ties it up into a high pony-tail anf straightend her bangs that hung out infront of her face. Looking at heself all she could think about is Sasuke. She couldent even sleep the night before. missing the sensation of his lips was to much.

Heading down stairs Sakura heard her name being called from the kitchen:

**Kimiko:** Miss Sakura.

**Sakura:** Yes?

**Kimiko:** Are you already heading to school?

**Sakura:** Yes, but have you seen my father?

**Kimiko:** Mr. Haruno will be out of the country for a few more days. He called this morning while you were still asleep and I didnt want to wake you.

**Sakura:** ...

**Kimiko:** I am sorry Miss Sakura.

**Sakura:** "No, its alright..." She said with her head down and a tear rolling down her cheek.

**Kimiko:** Miss Sakura...

Turning around Sakura ran out the door as fast as she could. Forgetting about her car, forgetting about school, forgetting about everything but her dad still being gone for more than a month at a time.

She soon found herself at the park only four blocks away from her home. It was a quiet and peaceful place, walking over to a swing she placed her book bag down next to the pole and began to rock herself back and forth gently.

**Sakura Thinking:** Why am I so sad about this? He does this all the time so whats so different about now? Maybe its because hes been gone for twice as much this trip then the last. I shouldnt feel this bad, but yet I do. He doesnt call but once a week and never tells me about work.

Beginning to remember what it was like when her family was still all together she thought of her mother. And how each week her and her family would come to this exact park and play, Sakura was only 4 years old at this time, right before her mothers life was taken away.

**Voice 1**: Is that the girl?

**Voice 2:** Yeah, and shes alone.

**Voice 1:** Are you sure that Anbu (The origination the Naruto and Sasuke work for.) isnt nearby?

**Voice 2**: Yeah, If they were they wouldent let her out of their sight.

**Voice 1:** So then when do we go in and get her?

**Voice 2**: We wait a little longer...

RRRIIINNNGGG!

**Yamato:** Alright class has started sit down. Let me take attendece, Karin?

**Karin:** Here.

**Yamato:** Ino?

**Ino:** Here.

**Yamato:** Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Yamato:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** Here, believe it!

**Yamato:** Hinata?

**Hinata:** H-Here..

**Yamato:** Sakura?

...

**Yamato:** Sakura Haruno?

...

**Yamato:** Has anyone seen Sakura Haruno today?

**Class:** ...

**Ino:** Hinata?

**Hinata:** Yes?

**Ino:** Have you talked to Sakura? It's not like her to miss school.

**Hinata:** N-No I havent maybe she caught a cold...

**Ino:** I dont know...

**Naruto:** Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** If shes not her by the end of the hour we'll go and look for her.

**Naruto:** Got it.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

**Yamato:** Class dismissed, see you all again soon.

Walking out of the class room and down the hallway Sasuke heard his name being called but chose to ignore it and keep on walking.

**Ino:** "Damnit I said wait!" She pulled Sasuke by his right shoulder.

**Sasuke:** What?

**Ino:** What did you do to her?

**Sasuke:** What are you talking about crazy?

**Ino:** You know what Im talking about, and Im not crazy!

**Sasuke:** "Hn" He brushed Ino's hand off of his shoulder.

**Ino:** So?

**Sasuke:** So what?

**Ino:** What did you do to Sakura?

**Sasuke:** What did I do to S-? What? Nothing.

**Ino:** She told me what happened last night!

**Sasuke:** ...

**Ino:** Did you break her heart or something?!

**Sasuke:** ...

**Ino:** I swear if you did I'll-

**Sasuke:** I didnt do anything to her...She left on her own.

**Ino:** "You better not have..." She said as she turned her back and walked with the rest of the girls to class.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Lets go and look.

**Naruto:** "Right." He said as he followed Sasuke to the school office.

**Shizue:** Yes Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki? How may I help you?

**Sasuke:** We need to speak with Lady Tsunade right away.

**Shizue:** "Right this way please" She said as she stood up from her desk and walked them into the principals office.

**Tsunade:** What is it?

**Shizue:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are here to see you my lady.

**Tsunade:** "Alright." She said as she let the boys in who sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. "How may I help you two?"

**Sasuke:** We need to leave campus.

**Tsunade:** And whys that?

**Sasuke:** I believe you got a letter from your former boss to explain that.

**Tsunade:** Ah yes, so you two are the agents ANBU put in charge of protecting Sakura Haruno.

**Sasuke:** Yes.

**Tsunade:** And where is she?

**Sasuke:** She never came in today.

**Tsunade:** So you want me to give you premission to leave campus so you two can go and look for her?

**Sasuke:** Correct.

**Tsunade:** Alright I'll give you the premission, but only if...

**Naruto:** If what?

**Tsunade:** Only if you bring Sakura back unharmed!

**Sasuke:** Why would a former ANBU member like you care about that?

**Tsunade:** I've known Sakura for years and she is a beautiful girl. Her mother and I were close friends before she was murdered.

**Naruto:** No way!

**Tsunade:** Yes, I was on the case to investigate the murder, but nevertheless we could never find the one who murdered her. So if you let anything happen to Sakura...I will kill you both myself. Do you understand that?!

**Sasuke:** Got it.

**Naruto:** Yeah...

**Tsunade:** Alright, you may leave.

**Voice** **1**: Do we leave yet?

**Voice** **2**: You are very annoying.

**Voice** **1**: Shut up.

**Voice** **2**: But yes, lets get going.

**Voice** **1**: About time...

**Voice** **1**: Excue me?

**Sakura:** Huh? whos there?

**Voice 1**: Oh I'm sorry its very rude that I didnt state my name. My name is Deidara and this is my man Sasori.

**Sakura:** "Oh H-" She felt an intense pain run though the back of her neck.

**Deidara:** Wow Sasori, you didnt have to hit her so hard.

**Sasori:** Shut up.

**Deidara:** Oh well, hm, shes kind of pretty.

**Sasori:** You can have her after we take her to the hideout.

**Deidara:** Fine.

_~March 12, 10:42 am~_

**Naruto:** We've been searching for two hours! Where the hell could she be?!

**Sasuke:** I dont know but we could be in serious trouble if we dont find her fast.

**Naruto:** No shit!

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** Do you think something bad could have happened?

**Sasuke:** Cant say for sure, If so I didnt think that the Akatuski would make a move so quickly.

**Naruto:** Me either, but they know more then we do.

**Sasuke:** It doesnt matter...

**Naruto:** Hmph, yeah. So tell me...

**Sasuke:** Hn?

**Naruto:** Why did you do it?

**Sasuke:** Do what?

**Naruto:** You know what I mean.

**Sasuke:** Sakura?

**Naruto:** Yeah.

**Sasuke:** Why does it matter?

**Naruto:** Just wanting to know I guess.

**Sasuke:** Jealous?

**Naruto:** N-No!

**Sasuke:** Like I said dobe, you can have her...

**Naruto:** Why do you keep saying that?

**Sasuke:** Why do you think?

**Naruto:** You wouldnt have done those things if it was any other girl.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** Is it because you fell closer to her for what happend to both of your mothers or something?

**Sasuke:** "When did you become so deep?" He let out a little chuckle but kept his eyes on the road.

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	5. Chapter 5

_~March 12, 12:47 pm~_

Still searching, Sasuke and Naruto stop by Sakura's house to look for any information that would give them a lead to where she might be. They stepped out of their car and onto the brink that took them up to her front door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

**Kimiko:** Yes? How may I help you?

An older woman opened the door; maybe in her mid-40's or late 30's. She stood there greeting the two young men. Her hair was pulled up into a bun; she was wearing a white pinafore that occasionally had a stain here and there.

**Sasuke:** Yes, we are looking for Sakura Haruno.

**Kimiko:** Miss Haruno is not here, she is at school. As should you boys. You are much too young to be out.

**Naruto:** We were, but she never came in today, and we became worried.

**Kimiko:** "Oh dear, come in come in…" She said as she motioned to them.

**Naruto:** Do you have any idea where she would be?

**Kimiko:** No, I don't. She took off running out of the house this morning when I told her that her father wasn't coming home on the expected date.

**Sasuke:** What way did she go?

**Kimiko:** I really have no idea.

**Naruto:** Dose she go to any place special when she's upset?

**Kimiko:** Yes! There is a park just a few blocks from here. Her family and I would always go there for parties and picnics. She loves it there more than any place in the world.

**Sasuke:** "Thank you, we'll be leaving now." He said as her got up from the bar stool.

**Kimiko:** Yes, but please can you make sure that Sakura-san gets home safely?

**Sasuke:** …

**Naruto:** Yes ma'am, we will.

**Kimiko:** Oh thank you so much young man.

Opening the door for themselves, Sasuke and Naruto walked back down the steps and back to their car. Pulling out of the driveway Sasuke spotted two blurry figures standing behind the car and pressed on the break.

**Sasuke:** What the hell?!

**Naruto:** What?

Hearing a knock on the driver side window, Sasuke pushed the button to roll it down and poked in a head full of blonde hair.

**Ino:** What are you doing here?!

**Sasuke:** Leaving.

**Ino:** Why are you here?

**Sasuke:** Geese, do you need to know everything.

**Ino:** Look if you hurt Sakura I-

**Sasuke:** She's not here if that's who you're looking for.

**Ino:** Then where is she?

**Sasuke:** I don't know.

**Ino:** Don't give me that bull shit.

**Sasuke:** "Oh my god." He said as he mumbled under his breath.

**Ino:** So? Where is she?

**Sasuke:** I said 'I don't know.' Geese woman are you deaf?

**Hinata:** I-Ino-chan…I really don't think t-that he knows where Sakura-chan is.

**Naruto:** "Is that Hinata?!" She said pushing his way to the see out of the window.

**Hinata:** H-Hello Naruto-kun…

**Naruto:** Hey Hinata! Do you know the park that is a few block from here?

**Hinata:** Y-Yes.

**Naruto:** Do you think that you can take Sasuke and me there?

**Hinata:** Y-Yes, I c-can do that.

**Naruto:** Sweet! Get in!

**Ino:** Don't mind if we do.

**Sasuke:** "You idiot what do you think you're doing?" He said whispering to Naruto.

**Naruto:** Relax, their show us where that park is, we drop them off at school, then we come back. It's as simple as that.

**Sasuke:** Except that what if something happens on the way? Like we find Sakura and she's hurt? How would you explain something like that? Baka…

**Naruto:** Oh, Yeah, I didn't think about that.

**Ino:** Are you going to drive or what?

**Sasuke:** "…" Sasuke said nothing as he pulled out and fallowed Hinata's directions.

**Hinata:** Now take an l-left at the next turn please.

**Sasuke:** Got it.

**Naruto:** So Hinata? What time are we going to meet up at the movies Saturday?

**Hinata:** 7-7:30…

**Naruto:** Cool, do you want me to come and pick you up so that I can know where it is the next time?

**Hinata:** "S-Sure…Naruto-kun." He face became red.

**Naruto:** Sweet. So who is Sakura going to be going with?

**Hinata:** I have n-no idea.

**Naruto:** What if she takes Sasuke-teme!

**Ino:** I don't think so!

**Naruto:** Why not?

**Ino:** Sakura would never take him, and besides she's going to ask Gaara to go with her.

**Naruto:** Who's Gaara?

**Ino:** Its Temari's younger brother.

**Naruto:** I didn't know she had a brother.

**Ino:** Two.

**Naruto:** But what if he can't go?

**Ino:** Then we'll find someone else.

**Hinata:** I don't think t-that it's such a b-bad idea if Sakura-chan takes S-Sasuke-kun to the movies with u-us just for one night.

**Ino:** No, I forbid it.

**Hinata:** W-Why?

**Ino:** Let's just say that Sasuke hasn't had my blessings yet.

**Sasuke:** God why can't 'that' just be dropped?

**Ino:** You played with her!

**Sasuke:** No I didn't!

**Ino:** Then do you like her?

**Sasuke:** …N-no…But-

**Ino:** Then you played with her!

**Sasuke:** She doesn't like me either!

**Ino:** How do you know?!

**Sasuke:** I just do!

**Ino:** You're not her best friend are you?! Does she tell you everything?!

**Sasuke:** …

**Ino:** That's what I thought…

The whole car was silent in shock. Hinata, still not knowing what happened between Sasuke and Sakura the day before; had finally spoken up in her soft and tender voice and spoke:

**Hinata:** T-The Park is just up ahead Sasuke.

But he had said nothing as he pulled into an empty space beside the curb. All stepping out of Sasuke and Naruto's black Aubi R8, the four teenagers went off in different directions to look for a sign of their missing friend, or at least, a single clue.

**Sasuke Thinking:** What a worthless girl. Why is she blaming me for everything? I may not care about Sakura but it's still my job to protect her. Even if I don't like this mission, it's the one that I was given and I can't refuse it.

**Ino Thinking:** What a jackass! He's totally playing with Sakura and he doesn't even care. Typical guy for you, they want one thing and they don't give up until they get it. But he won't get shit, and I'll make sure of that.

**Naruto:** "Hey guys! I found something by the swings!" He called out.

The first to arrive, Ino, came up from behind and pushing him out of the way grabbed Sakura's backpack that was placed on the ground.

**Ino:** Why is just her backpack here?

**Hinata:** "Ino-chan what d-did you find?" She said as she was the second one who came running.

**Ino:** Just her backpack…

**Hinata:** And no Sakura…

**Sasuke:** "She's probably back at school by now." He said walking in from behind a tree.

**Ino:** Without her backpack?

**Sasuke:** Probably just forgot it.

**Ino:** No likely.

Sasuke: How so?

**Ino:** I guess that you don't know Sakura very well.

**Sasuke:** …

**Ino:** Plus TenTen or Temari would have called us by now if she was there.

**Sasuke:** Never know.

**Naruto:** Let's just go check to make sure that she's not there.

As the four teenagers picked up the extra school bag and walked back to the car, Sasuke pulled Naruto aside by his shirt collar, from the girls, who stayed a good distance in front of them and so that they would not notice.

**Sasuke:** Please tell me you just didn't give them the bag.

**Naruto:** I'm not that stupid teme. I checked it out before I gave it to them.

**Sasuke:** And?

**Naruto:** Nothing in the bag, but I found something interesting aside of it.

**Sasuke:** What do you mean?

**Naruto:** Did you notice the makings under the swing?

**Sasuke:** No?

**Naruto:** Well there was a whole mess of different marks there and it was in a different shape than regular marks when someone gets off a swing.

**Sasuke:** Where are you going with this?

**Naruto:** Since sand holds shape, what if Sakura had a struggle? Of there were some sort of drag mark?

**Sasuke:** Hm…

**Naruto:** I would have to agree with Ino: I really doubt that Sakura had forgotten about her bag.

**Sasuke:** We shouldn't be assuming the worse right now.

**Naruto:** We need to come back when the girls aren't here.

**Sasuke:** We'll drop them off at the school and come back.

**Naruto:** Yeah.

_~ March 12 2:14 pm~_

Back on the campus Sasuke and Naruto told the two girls to take Sakura's backpack into the office while they went to go park the car.

**Sasuke:** Did you see anything else from swing?

**Naruto:** I didn't give it the best first look. But of what I did see, no, nothing at all.

Pressing a button on the steering wheel a hidden compartment appeared from the dashboard. In it was two, fully loaded handgun glock's. And a silver metal brief case that was full of investigation tools such as baggies, rubber gloves, and markers.

Pulling back into the free park the two got out of the car and began to investigate the scene. Naruto, who pulled out the gloves started with the sand trying to figure the markings. And Sasuke who looked a few feet away for any more clues.

But his thoughts were just not into the investigation, they were somewhere with long pink hair and soft, sweet tasting lips. The thought of Ino's word rang in his head and would not leave. It was piercing his heart like a newly sharpened dagger. Bursting back into reality by the word of his friend:

**Naruto:** I've got it!

**Sasuke:** What the hell are you talking about now dobe?

**Naruto:** Look at the pattern.

**Sasuke:** "…" His eyes slightly began to widen for what he was thinking.

**Naruto:** It's a body shape.

**Sasuke:** But there's no blood.

**Naruto:** The body is curled, so either Sakura could have only been knocked out and taken or the way she was laying the blood didn't have time to form.

**Sasuke:** No other blood trail. So she couldn't have been hurt.

**Naruto:** I hope not.

**Sasuke:** "I pulled this off a tree over there." He said as he handed his blonde friend a baggie with a few strands of red hair inside.

**Naruto:** There could be hundreds of different DNA here.

**Sasuke:** But see this? The skin isn't around the top of it, which means it was pulled out of the head and not just fell out.

**Naruto:** We'll send it to Kakashi and the other boys back at the lab.

**Sasuke:** Make sure that it's a top priority.

**Naruto:** What will we do in the mean time?

**Sasuke:** anything we can do, keep looking.

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	6. Chapter 6

_~March 12, 11: 57 pm~_

Gazing up at his ceiling, the young raven haired boy watched the fan above him went around in circles like black smoke trying to cover the darkened skyline. His thoughts often drifting in and out as he heard her sweet words whispering in his ear. Or with the smell of her skin alongside his, like an angel, sent shivers up his spine.

**Sasuke Thinking:** Sakura, where are you…?

With his hands behind his head he rolled over to his side and placed the large black sheeted pillow over his head. Feeling the sensation of fire in the pit of his stomach; stood up from his bed and went to his closet. Slipping on his black pants over his boxers her strapped on his old pair of combat boots and his black shirt.

Closing his bedroom door with a loud 'boom', he walked down the long and curved stairway and into the kitchen. It was where Naruto was with Hinata working on their semester project for science class, due later that week. Clutching a bottle of water from the refrigerator he shut the door and began to walk of the room once more.

**Naruto:** Hey? Where are you going?

**Sasuke:** Out.

**Naruto:** "Hinata, I'll be right back." He said walking into the living room next door.

**Hinata:** A-Alright Naruto-kun…

**Sasuke:** What?

**Naruto:** Where are you going in your training uniform?

**Sasuke:** What's it to you?

**Naruto:** Not getting in trouble with Kakashi, that's what.

**Sasuke:** I'm going out to train to clear my head. Happy?

**Naruto:** Very.

Getting into his automobile he drove twenty-three miles north and the town's border. Stopping at a dead rode, he constrained a silver button under the dashboard of the passenger side an apart came a large bolder that lay in his way. Driving through the pillar Sasuke pulled into an empty parking space. Stepping out of his car he heard an all too familiar voice speak his name.

**Kakashi:** Sasuke? What are you doing here?

**Sasuke:** Training.

**Kakashi:** I can see that, but what led you to came and do so?

**Sasuke:** Can't I just train once in a while?

**Kakashi:** Well, come with me. I need a sparring partner and you and I haven't gone toe-to-toe for some time now.

**Sasuke:** Fine.

The two men walked off to the right and into a white room. It was filled with a control box in the far left corner.

**Kakashi:** So where would you like this battle to take place? Perhaps the jungle, desert, city, country, or maybe the ocean even? And if any what combat?

**Sasuke:** City, and for combat, I'll leave that one up to you.

**Kakashi:** Alright then, hand-to-hand and weapon with both be allowed.

**Sasuke:** Fine with me.

Changing into the required uniforms for the Battle Simulation Field or BSF, they finished loading their guns and went to each side of the four entrance gates. Fighting the man who had taught him all the things from the years in the academy and the first three real years of missions, he knew it would be a real challenge. It had been years since they had their last fight.

Graduating in the top of class both Sasuke and Kakashi, although many years apart were so much alike, wither they wanted to admit it or not. Branded as a mastermind at the age of six Sasuke was always the best. Kakashi was the one and only willing to take him under his wing for the remainder of the next few years. Just once until he had the proper training to live for himself.

**Overhead:** You may begin.

Running into the computer-generated city, Sasuke took out his gun in the firing position and began off rounding a darkened corner. Not hearing any footsteps he preceded into the filled city with caution. Passing by an old uninhibited factory he spotted a misty figure fly past the window. Opening the rusty door into the building he heard a chain move, the sound was coming from his right. Then from his left. Running, he pressed his back behind a metal pole on the outer ends of the room.

**Kakashi:** There's no use in hiding Sasuke. It will do nothing more than postpone your death.

**Sasuke:** Don't get to cocky Kakashi, isn't that what you always told me?

**Kakashi:** When have you ever listened before?

**Sasuke:** I have selective hearing.

**Kakashi:** Whatever you have, it's not fully skill.

**Sasuke:** What?!

**Kakashi:** "Even in a conversation with your opponent, you must never let down your guard." He said as Sasuke turned his face back in the direction of the voice.

Gawking into the eyes of his adversary he saw the gun rise straight to his face. Seconds felt like minutes as he was captured by looking down the barrel of his 45 handgun. A single second before the trigger was pulled he dropped his body and forced his leg underneath Kakashi's. It was just the right amount of force to knock him off his feet and delay the gunfire. Pushing to his feet Sasuke took off in the other direction to replay another theatrical plan in his mind.

**Sasuke** Thinking: Damn…Why the hell can't I seem to focus?!

**Kakashi:** What's wrong Sasuke? Something clouding your thought process?

**Sasuke:** Kakashi…Let me ask you something.

**Kakashi:** Go on?

**Sasuke:** What was your first body guard mission?

**Kakashi:** Hm, what are you thinking?

**Sasuke:** Just curious maybe.

**Kakashi:** She was murdered.

**Sasuke:** "…" Had said nothing and he felt his heart sink to the floor. His hand felt numb, he didn't even realize the gun had slipped between his fingers.

**Kakashi:** It's over.

With Sasuke's eyes locked on the gun the trigger was pulled within an instant. Coming back to his scenes moments after, he was lying face up on the white floor. He could still feel his body, it was like a rock. Heavy and motionless.

**Kakashi:** "Alright gets up." He said lifting Sasuke up off of his back.

**Sasuke:** ….

**Kakashi:** What's gotten into you? You're usually much harder to beat.

**Sasuke:** How did she die?

**Kakashi:** Huh? Oh, you mean the woman I was meant to protect.

**Sasuke:** Yeah…

**Kakashi:** Well, It was a few months into the mission when I realized that it was not only a mission that I was a part of anymore.

**Sasuke:** Hm?

**Kakashi:** Her name was Ami, a lovely girl, one who was content with her surroundings.

**Sasuke:** And?

**Kakashi:** There are many things that I could say about her, some good and some not so good. But because of my childish behavior I lost the first women who knew all my flatus and still was blissful with what I did.

**Sasuke:** Were you in love with her?

**Kakashi:** That is one thing that I noticed too late. She was gone by the time I went looking for her. Those words that I didn't tell her are the thing that I most regret in my line of work, and my life.

**Sasuke:** Then tell me this…

**Kakashi:** …

**Sasuke:** Did you find happiness again?

**Kakashi:** "What's all this about?" He began with a long sigh.

**Sasuke:** Nothing…but I think I'd better be getting back to the house. I have school in the morning.

**Kakashi:** Alright, but let me say this Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** …

**Kakashi:** When you see her, you'll know.

**Sasuke:** What do you mean about that?

**Kakashi:** Goodnight Sasuke. And have Naruto report to me in the morning, he still hasn't got his annual checkup, from last year.

Speeding back home, Sasuke's mind became to get fogged again. What if Naruto and Kakashi were right? He soon found himself in the same open space at the park's parking lot. Reopening the secret compartment inside the car he took out a flashlight and stepped out of the car.

**Sasuke:** It had to be around here somewhere…there!

He walked back over to the swing with the mark underneath. It had been roughed up a little but still partly visible. Inserting the flashlight between his teeth he grasped the pocket knife from his rear packet and began to dig up grains of sand at a time. Knowing any clue could lead him closer to Sakura.

**Sasuke Thinking:** Sakura, you need to give me a sign. Just let me know where you are.

Striking something with the tip of his knife, it was a shred of clothing. The fabric was damp, and covers with sand. Sliding on a pair of rubber gloves, he slid the scrap of sartorial into a plastic baggie and into the safety compartment in his car. He began to dive home, that piece of clothing had given him the hope to keep on looking.

_~March 13, 1:17 am~_

**Naruto:** Dude?! What the hell? Why are you just now getting home?

**Sasuke:** Chill.

**Naruto:** I will not chill it is almost 1:30 in the morning and we have school tomorrow.

**Sasuke:** "Stop acting like a baby and take a look at what I found." He said as he took out the baggie from his back pocket.

**Naruto:** So?

**Sasuke:** So? You dobe, this could be our lead to find Sakura!

**Naruto:** How?

**Sasuke:** I pulled his out of the sand where it was found. What if after Sakura hit the ground they took her, they scraped themselves in the bushes and their clothing tore.

**Naruto:** That's a longshot.

**Sasuke:** And? Isn't it the only thing we've got to go on?

**Naruto:** What will we be looking for on it?

**Sasuke:** Skin cells, blood, sweat, any type of DNA.

**Naruto:** Even if we get a hit off this, what good is it going to do if we can't even find the guy?

**Sasuke:** My thought is, maybe it wasn't a man who took her.

**Naruto:** Are you saying it was a woman?

**Sasuke:** No, I'm just saying 'what if'.

**Naruto:** I guess that would make some since.

**Sasuke:** And what if isn't just one 'man' who pulled his off. The job was way to clean for only one to pull it off.

**Naruto:** They are Akatsuki.

**Sasuke:** But how would just one man pull off a watch and a kidnap with driving if she were to wake up.

**Naruto:** You do have some good points, but it's still a longshot to go on. And is Kakashi or the boys back at the lab doesn't fine this evidence a reliable source, then it will all be for nothing and we'll go right back into square one. With nothing.

**Sasuke:** But is it worth the risk?

**Naruto:** Dude I don't know b-

**Sasuke:** What are you saying? You're the one who was all excited to get our own first personal case and were going to be screwing it up if we don't do what all we can. And Sakura, do you want her to just be killed because of what her father has been doing?!

**Naruto:** You didn't let me finish…

**Sasuke:** Hm?

**Naruto:** I don't know, but, to get Sakura back hell yeah let's do it!

**Sasuke:** Hm. Let's go and take this sample to the lab.

_~March 13, 2:00 am~_

**Sasuke:** So did you get a hit off the clothing?

**Kurenai:** Yep, lab results came back positive for DNA. Skin cells that were embedded into the fibers of the clothing were kept intact but the moisture of the sand. You were very lucky.

**Sasuke:** Who does it belong to?

**Kurenai:** His name is Sasori. He is also on the FBI's 'Top 10 Most Wanted'. He picks his pray by the age of the target. He kills them and then drains all their blood and carves out their insides.

**Sasuke:** What?!

**Naruto:** What kind of sick bastard could do something like that?!

**Kurenai:** Just like his partner.

**Naruto:** You mean there are two of them?!

**Kurenai:** Bingo! The other DNA I found was a man named Deidara. He doesn't have a way to choose his pray. But the way that he kills, I don't think her really needs to.

**Sasuke:** "What are you trying to say?!" He said while clenching his teeth.

**Kurenai:** He kills with explosions.

**Naruto:** Like…blowing them up.

**Kurenai:** Yea, he has a record all the way back since her was a student. The violence has seemed to have escalated over the years thought. It says that he bounds and gags his pray before he straps the bombs to them.

**Sasuke:** "Those sick BASTARDS!" He rolled his hand into a fist and held it tightly in place until his finger nails broke the skin.

**Naruto:** Where was their last known location?

**Kurenai:** I don't know what good it will do, but it's all the way over in Suna.

**Naruto:** That's like three hours away!

**Kurenai:** Sorry I couldn't be any more help boys.

**Sasuke:** Thank you. Naruto, let's go.

While driving home, the sun began to rise over the skyline in the promise of a sunny day. For the two boys, who sat in the front seats of their black car, they couldn't see any more hope. The chances of Sakura being alive were so slim to at least none. Second day on their first alone mission; had she disappeared before their very eyes.

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	7. Chapter 7

_~March 13, 6:00 am~_

**Naruto:** Should we even go to school?

**Sasuke:** "Do what you want, I'm not going." He said as he unlocked their front door.

**Naruto:** …What else can we do…?

**Sasuke:** I don't know anymore.

**Naruto:** I'm not going to give up believe it!

**Sasuke:** Shut up dobe. What in the hell can we do?! We have no leads, nothing!

**Naruto:** When has that ever stopped us?

**Sasuke:** Now.

**Naruto:** What about the time when we caught the Blue Lake serial killer?

**Sasuke:** That was different. He wasn't anything like these guys. The Akatsuki are professional assassins! How in the hell could we stop this?

**Naruto:** Then we'll just have to try harder now wont we?!

**Sasuke:** …Naruto?

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Sasuke:** "Thanks." He whispers softly as he left up the stairs and into his bedroom.

**Sasuke:** Mom, is this the right thing? The pain she has for her family is the pain I have for you and father. And yet, I'm cold. I'm cold to her and her ways. I guess it can't hurt to try to be a little nicer…if I just get the chance.

Talking off his shirt he lies down on this bed and his mind began to wonder. To think of everything else that has never gone wrong that should have. Trying everything he could do to get Sakura off of his mind, all pointless. He could once again feel the sensation of her lips, the smell of cherries engulfs him.

**Sasuke Thinking:** Her lips, so soft. Her eyes full of joy and comfort. And her body, so full of passion. The touch of her wholehearted skin wrapped around my chilled body. To be able to steal my breath so quickly is mysterious. Nevertheless, the feeling is nothing. It will pass with time. We'll find her safe and it will be gone.

RING RING!

RING RING!

**Sasuke:** "Huh?" A muffled sound came throw the other line.

**Kurenai:** Sasuke? We got a hit on your kidnappers.

**Sasuke:** "You did?!" He said jolting up in his bed in surprise.

**Kurenai:** Yes! Last known location was 140 Longitude and 37 latitude. It's a place called Shougo Hut.

**Sasuke:** Thank you Kurenai.

**Kurenai:** Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** Hn?

**Kurenai:** Do you need backup?

**Sasuke:** No, Naruto and I can handle this on our own.

**Kurenai:** It's going to be dangerous.

**Sasuke:** I know, but what kind of men are we if we can't even fix what we did wrong?

**Kurenai:** This is no time for seeing how much of 'man' you are! You could die going in there; it's more than some silly little a pride challenge! There are three lives at sake!

**Sasuke:** Three?

**Kurenai:** You, Naruto and Sakura.

**Sasuke:** …

**Kurenai:** Something tells me that she's not dead Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Even if she isn't, what else could happen?!

**Kurenai:** Isn't that your job?

**Sasuke:** …

**Kurenai:** I won't call you in backup. But please, call me when you find something. I read over this girls file, she needs to live.

**Sasuke:** Yeah…

**Kurenai:** Call me if there is anymore that I can do for you. And Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Hn?

**Kurenai:** Good luck and stay safe.

**Sasuke:** "Thank you." The phone call ended in a 'click'.

Leaping off his black covered bed she grabbed his shirt and flew down the steps to the kitchen where Naruto was eating. Standing in the doorway he looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

**Sasuke:** Naruto!

**Naruto:** "Huh?!" He exclaimed with a mouth full of ramen noodles.

**Sasuke:** I know where Sakura is!

**Naruto:** Huh? You do?! Where?

**Sasuke:** 140 Longitude and 37 latitude a place called Shougo Hut.

**Naruto:** Where did you get that?

**Sasuke:** Kurenai.

**Naruto:** Really?

**Sasuke:** Yes! Now move your ass and get your gear on.

Racing, the two boys put on their black pants and tied up their ankle high boots. Throwing on their black shirts and a protective layer if bulletproof padding they tucked it in. Pulling his black traction gloves from his drawer Sasuke slipped them on ready to get going. Noticing there was a whole had just left his mind. Loading their weapons, Sasuke and Naruto rumbled down the two flights of stairs like a stampede of wild ox. Running to the car, Sasuke opened the door and the two boys sped off. Weaving in and out of traffic like it was never there.

**Sasuke:** Punch in the coordinates in the GPS.

**Naruto:** Got it.

Taking a right and a few lefts they came into a darkened alleyway. The GPS placed on the dashboard began to blink and saying 'you have arrived to your destination.' They pulled out of sight, and parked the car behind a pile of old wooden boxes.

_~May 13, 8:00 am~_

**Naruto:** Wow, this is something that you'd only see in movies.

**Sasuke:** Shut up you baka, we need a plan.

**Naruto:** Let's go in and kick their ass! Believe it!

**Sasuke:** Why are you so simple minded?! Do you want to get killed?!

**Naruto:** No! I'm still a virgin! I have plenty of things I want to do before I die!

**Sasuke:** "…Good to know…" He could feel a sweat drop run off the back of his head.

**Naruto:** Well what about you?

**Sasuke:** Now's not the time idiot! Get focused and pay attention.

**Naruto:** …

**Sasuke:** You'll take the rear entrance and I'll take up front.

**Naruto:** That's hardly a plan…

**Sasuke:** Do you have anything better?!

**Naruto:** No…

**Sasuke:** Then shut up dobe.

Sneaking from the car doors Sasuke took himself to the front door while Naruto entered through the back. Holding his handgun into position Sasuke slightly opened the door into the old and rusty abandoned building. It was dark and musky, the smell of mold became overwhelming. Picking off a dark colored rag from his belt Sasuke placed it over his mouth while he crept room to room.

Coming to a door with a dimmed light appearing from the bottom, Sasuke put his gun into position again and began to open the heavy metal door. Creaking open he saw that it looked like a bedroom. All of a sudden a female voice sprang from the room in terror.

**Sakura:** Stay out!

**Sasuke:** …

**Sakura:** Whoever it is this time! Stay away from me! Please!

A tear ran down her soft and pale cheek as Sasuke slipped into the room. The pink haired beauty lied on the bed, hands bound to the headboard and feet chained to the bottom. A blindfold sheltered her eyes from whoever came in. Struggle marks covered her arms and legs. He skirt was ripped and the missing buttons from her blouse were scattered across the cold floor.

**Sakura:** Don't touch me!

**Sasuke:** Sakura…

**Sakura:** No please!

**Sasuke:** "Sakura!" He said as he ripped the blindfold from her face.

**Sakura:** No plea-…S-Sasuke?!

**Sasuke:** Sakura, a-are you…

**Sakura:** W-Why are you h-here Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** "The explanations can wait for another time." He said as he pulled apart the rope that covered her hands and feet.

Tears trundled out her jade eyes as she embraced the young Uchiha. Gathering her up bridal style he gave her his jacket to cover up her half shown body. It was cold and chilled; she tightened her body with every move he made. She was in pain.

**Sasuke:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** What?

**Sasuke:** What did they do to you?

**Sakura:** N-Nothing.

BANG!

A loud gunfire was set off in front of them while the lights came on. The room was filled with chains and boxes. Cockroaches and rats scurried off to their living space to shield themselves from the light and flamboyant sound. A blonde man stood in their way, his pistol raised in the air with a thin gleam of smoke raised from its barrel.

**Deidara:** Where do you think you're going with my toy, un?

**Sasuke:** Toy?!

**Deidara:** That look in your eye proves it, you're the other Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Other, I'm the only true Uchiha!

**Deidara:** By the tone of your voice, I say you and Itachi don't talk much, un?

**Sakura** Thinking: Itachi?

**Sasuke:** Got that right, that bastard can go burn in hell along with the rest of you.

**Deidara:** Don't say things like that before you die kid.

**Sasuke:** Hmph, I don't see someone that would kill me.

**Deidara:** "You may be good but you're not good enough, un?!" He raised his gun again. "You're like your brother, going to be cocky till death!" He yelled with a rough voice as another bullet launched from his gun barrel.

**Sasuke:** "Bastard!" He said as he took cover behind some boxes to his right. "Sakura…"

**Sakura:** H-Huh?

**Sasuke:** Stay here…

**Sakura:** What?! Tell me what the hell is going on!

**Sasuke:** Now's not the time, just stay here and don't move.

**Sakura:** O-Okay.

**Sasuke:** Naruto should be here in a second to get you out.

**Sakura:** No he won't.

**Sasuke:** Hn? What do you mean?

**Sakura:** If Deidara's here, then Sasori will be with Naruto.

**Sasuke:** Is that the freak who carves humans?

**Sakura:** "…" She said nothing as she tightened her grip upon his muscular arms.

**Sasuke:** Don't worry, Naruto may be a baka but he knows what he's doing. You just stay here and remain safe. I'll be back to take you out of here in no time.

**Sakura:** O-Okay…

**Sasuke:** "Alright you freak!" He said as he stood up and walked in the open. "You want a fight? I'll give you one!"

**Deidara:** A little cocky, un?

**Sasuke:** Heh, so how do you want to do this thing?

**Deidara:** "Another time Uchiha, and soon," He said as he shot a round at him and ran off through the open door.

**Sasuke:** "Shit!" He said as he took after them.

**Sasuke** Thinking: He got away! Why in the hell did he just retreat like he did?! …Sakura!

**Sasuke:** Sakura?! Sakura?!

**Sakura:** I-I'm right here…

**Sasuke:** "Come on, let's get you out of here." He picked her up and carried her to the back of his car.

**Naruto:** Hey Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** Huh?

**Naruto:** They got away.

**Sasuke:** I know…

**Naruto:** Sakura?! You found her!

**Sasuke:** Hurry up and get your ass in the back seat with her.

Speeding back to their house with Sakura in the back seat they wanted some new answers from her, and fast. With a stern voice Sasuke began to interrogate the broken cherry blossom for the information that they wanted so badly that they could taste it.

**Sasuke:** Who else did you see when you were there?

**Sakura:** I don't know.

**Sasuke:** Any names or faces?

**Sakura:** I-I don't know.

**Sasuke:** Do you know anything?!

**Sakura:** No! I don't! They kept me locked in that room the whole time!

**Naruto:** "Sakura." He said in a calmer voice.

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Naruto:** We need you to think really hard about anyone else that could have been at that building with you and the two kidnappers.

**Sakura:** I don't know…But why were you two there? What the hell is going on?!

Taking in a deep breath Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other in tiredness. They could not give up their identities of high school student from anyone. But they automatically knew what they had to do for Sakura at this time.

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	8. Chapter 8

_~March 13, 9:07 am~_

Pulling into their driveway, Sasuke pulled the car into the garage and shuts the door behind them. With Naruto leading Sakura into the large house Sasuke placed the guns back into the unseen compartment in the dashboard. Walking into the house with the others he sat down next to Naruto on the couch with Sakura across the room in the single chair.

**Sakura:** So will you tell me what the hell is going on?! I get kidnapped for almost three days and you two out of all people come and save me?! Who are you guys anyway?!

**Naruto:** It might be a little hard to understand Sakura…

**Sakura:** I don't give a damn I want to know what's going on!

**Sasuke:** Plane and simple. Were your body guards and were supposed to keep you from getting killed.

**Sakura:** W-What?!

**Naruto:** Sasuke-teme!

**Sasuke:** Why try to ease what it really is? There is no point in lying to her about it.

**Sakura:** You have to be kidding me.

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Sakura:** Did you two escape from a mental institution or something? Do you honestly expect me to believe something like that?

**Sasuke:** How else do you explain the things that happened pinky?

**Sakura:** Quit calling me 'pinky'! And I'm not sure but you two are you young to be police.

**Sasuke:** Who said anything about being police? Were better, were assassins.

**Sakura:** Assassins?

**Sasuke:** Got it? Believe it or not that is the way it is.

**Sakura:** …

**Naruto:** Sasuke?

**Sakura:** C-Can I go home? Please?

**Naruto:** That's really not a good idea Sakura.

**Sakura:** And why not?

**Naruto:** We don't want anything to happen to you again. We have no idea why the Akatsuki ran off. We don't know if they could be planning something big.

**Sakura:** I just want to go home.

**Naruto:** How about we run you a bath and get you in some clean clothes? We'll make you some food and then we could talk more. How about some ramen?

**Sakura:** T-Thank you Naruto.

**Naruto:** You're welcome Sakura.

Taking her by the hand he led Sakura up stairs and into the bathroom as she started a warm bath for herself. She took off her ripped clothing and threw them into the trash can under the sink. Dipping her foot into the warm water she took off her towel and slipped into the bath. The water submerged her thin and frail body with warmth.

**Sakura Thinking:** Assassins? What do they want? I don't see any harm from Naruto, but from Sasuke. I mean he did save me he can't be all that bad. He always gives me the cold shoulder.

The bathroom door creaked open for a moment, then flew open. There in the way stood a shirtless and heavy toned Sasuke. His raven hair covered most of his face including his eyes and his view of the pink haired women who lay naked in the water.

**Sakura:** What the hell are you doing in here?!

**Sasuke:** "Brushing my teeth." He said as he took out his tooth brush from the cabinet, his eyes still fixed downward.

**Sakura:** Get out!

**Sasuke:** What? Does it bother you that I'm in here?

**Sakura:** Yes it does!

**Sasuke:** Heh, nervous I see.

**Sakura:** You peeping tom!

**Sasuke:** Don't flatter yourself; I have no desire to look.

**Sakura:** What?!

**Sasuke:** Angry about that too?

**Sakura:** N-No!

**Sasuke:** Heh.

**Sakura:** "Sasuke?" She asked sinking back down into the water.

**Sasuke:** Hn?

**Sakura:** I've been thinking…

**Sasuke:** …

**Sakura:** About a couple days ago…?

**Sasuke:** What about it?

**Sakura:** I'm sorry what I did.

**Sasuke:** …You apologize too much.

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Sasuke:** "It wasn't half bad" He said walking toward Sakura.

**Sakura:** W-What are you d-doing?!

**Sasuke:** "You're pretty good." He whispered in her ear as she tried to cover her body.

**Sakura:** Y-you…

**Sasuke:** "Yes Sakura?" He said as he bit her lower ear.

**Sakura:** "Noo…" She gave a little moan.

**Sasuke:** "Heh, cute." He pulled away and he could see her blush as if she wanted more.

**Sakura:** S-Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** "Hn?" He said moving toward the door.

**Sakura:** Why?

**Sakura:** Why what?

**Sakura:** Why do 'that'?

**Sasuke:** "Do what?" A smirk slid across his face.

**Sakura:** "…" A light shade of pink crossed her face.

**Sasuke:** What are you talking about Sakura?

**Sakura:** T-Teasing me like that…

**Sasuke:** "Like what Sakura?" He said moving closer again.

**Sakura:** Y-You know…

**Sasuke:** "Like this?" He said slowly and he kissed her neck.

**Sakura:** Y-yeah, like that.

**Sasuke:** I don't really know you just seem to draw me in.

**Sakura:** I-I do?

**Sasuke:** "Heh, Yeah." He kissed her on the neck again and she pulled his neck down.

**Sasuke** Thinking: What the hell? What is she doing?!

**Sakura** Thinking: I- I can't wait. From the moment he saved me I knew I loved him.

**Sakura:** Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Huh?

**Sakura:** D-Don't tease me anymore.

**Sasuke:** "Alright." He said with a smirk.

Throwing her lips against his she kissed him hard and slipped her tongue into his wet mouth. Surprised, Sasuke kissed back with even greater force. Placing his hands in the warm water he ran them down her back, down to the side of her hip and across her leg and the stopped. Pulling away from the kiss he looked deep into her jade eyes and gave a sexy smirk.

**Sakura:** What are you thinking?

**Sasuke:** "Nothing" Running his had in circles on her leg.

**Sakura:** G-Get your hand away f-from there!

**Sasuke:** Heh, nervous?

**Sakura:** A-Am not!

**Sasuke:** Liar.

**Sakura:** "No…" She yelled as she began to blush like crazy.

**Sasuke:** Hm.

**Sakura:** …

**Sasuke:** "Are you sure Sakura?" He gave a little smirk as he moved his and upward.

**Sakura:** S-Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Tell me when to stop, and I will…

**Sakura:** S-Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke Thinking:** Kun?!

Moving his hands forward he came to a stop. Taking two of his fingers he began to move the slowly around her opening. He could feel her legs come together to try to keep him away. He kissed her on the lips as he continued to rub with his fingers. Giving a moan, Sakura placed her hands on his back and began to dig in her nails lightly.

**Sakura:** S-Sasuke! Y-you said you wouldn't tease me anymore!

**Sasuke:** "I can help it…" He whispered in her ear.

**Sakura:** Please…

**Sasuke:** "As you wish." She said and he slipped one finger into her tight wet opening.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke:** Yes Sakura?

**Sakura:** I-I…

**Sasuke:** Never done this before?

**Sakura:** …

**Sasuke:** Good, those are the best kind.

She could feel the heat run to her face as she began to flush. She could feel his finger inside of her. Without any warning he slipped in another one. She could feel it more and it began to hurt a little more than the one. Sakura dug her nails in deeper into Sasuke shirtless back.

**Sakura:** Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Heh, your cute Sakura.

**Sakura:** "Really?" Looking deep into his onyx eyes.

**Sasuke Thinking:** S-She's more than that. She's beautiful.

**Sakura:** Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Hn?

**Sakura:** D-Do I mean anything to you?

**Sasuke:** "…" He said nothing and he removed his fingers.

**Sakura:** S-Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** I don't know.

**Sakura:** Huh?!

**Sasuke:** "I don't know Sakura." He said she he stood up and left the bathroom.

**Sakura Thinking:** "I-I knew it…I'm such a fool. I mean nothing to him. I'm just another girl who likes him and thinks they have a chance. How stupid could I have been?!" She felt a warm tear roll down her cheek.

Lying back down on his bed Sasuke, looked up at his fan.

**Sasuke:** Damnit! Why does this keep happening?! Nothing I do can satisfy what I have for her! Her look, and those eyes…. Damnit! I can't have feelings for her! I can't…

Within a few hours, Sasuke goes back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Naruto and Sakura we having lunch and laughing with one another. Entering the room Sasuke looks straight at Sakura in silence. Feeling sad and hurt Sakura stands up from the table.

**Sakura:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Sakura:** May I have a nap in your bed?

**Naruto:** Sure. It's upstairs to the right.

**Sakura:** "Thank you." She said walking up the stairs.

**Naruto:** I wonder what that was all about.

**Sasuke:** Hey, can you do something for me?

**Naruto:** What's that?

**Sasuke:** Can you run to the store and go get the things off the list?

**Naruto:** Yeah I guess. But why do I have to do it?

**Sasuke:** Because you have nothing better to do and Sakura and I still have to do our project that's due tomorrow.

**Naruto:** "Oh yeah. Well alright I'll see you guys in a bit then." He yelled as he ran to get the car.

**Sasuke** Thinking: Sakura…

KNOCK KNOCK!

**Sakura:** Come in.

**Sasuke:** "Sakura?" He asked as he walked into Naruto's room.

**Sakura:** What do you want Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Are you alright?

**Sakura:** Just peachy, why wouldn't I be?

**Sasuke:** …

**Sakura:** Now, what did you want?

**Sasuke:** Sakura, I-…

**Sakura:** Well? What?

**Sasuke:** "Sorry." He said as she embraced her in a tight hug.

**Sakura:** S-Sasuke?

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	9. Chapter 9

_~March 13, 7:00 pm~_

**Sakura:** S-Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** I'm sorry, okay?

**Sakura:** …

**Sasuke:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** Saying 'sorry' doesn't always make things better.

**Sasuke:** I know but what else can I say?

**Sakura:** So you're just saying it so I won't be mad anymore? That you're not really sorry?!

**Sasuke:** I don't know.

**Sakura:** You fucking asshole! Get out of my room!

**Sasuke:** Don't bite my head off woman! And this isn't even your house!

**Sakura:** "I see…then I'm going home." She said getting out of the bed.

**Sasuke:** H-Hey you can't do that!

**Sakura:** And why not?!

**Sasuke:** You're wearing my shorts and shirt.

**Sakura:** You're such an ass!

**Sasuke:** Fine! Go home if you want to! I don't care!

**Sakura:** "I know you don't!" She said slamming the front door behind her.

**Naruto:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** What?!

**Naruto:** "I-I uh…" He said in a shaky voice.

**Sakura:** Sorry about that…

**Naruto:** No, it's okay. But where are you going?

**Sakura:** I'm going home.

**Naruto:** I was just at your home and I told your nanny that we found you and you're going to be staying with Ino the rest of this week.

**Sakura:** Why'd you do that?!

**Naruto:** You can't be left alone yet.

**Sakura:** Still...

**Naruto:** "Here. She gave me clothes to give to you." He said handing her a large suitcase.

**Sakura:** Thank you.

**Naruto:** So what made you want to leave anyway?

**Sakura:** "Oh, nothing." She gave a sigh.

**Naruto:** It can't be anything?

**Sakura:** It's a girl thing.

**Naruto:** I don't really know what you're getting at. So just tell me! Naruto Uzumaki is here, believe it!

**Sakura:** Gave a little chuckle and then said "There's this boy, who I like so much and maybe even love. But he doesn't return my feelings and I feel as though he plays with me. I don't think he means to nevertheless it comes off as such."

**Naruto:** That is tough.

**Sakura:** I must sound like a fool.

**Naruto:** No, to be honest I bet the guy you like is trapped and doesn't know what he's doing. He cares about you he just doesn't want to admit it and feel weak.

**Sakura:** You think? I just don't feel like being hurt anytime soon. From the moment that he helped me and gave me his promise I was happy again. So happy in fact that I practically threw myself at him already.

**Naruto:** Sasuke is a very complex guy. It's hard to know what he's thinking. Just give him some time. You and he have more in common then you both think.

**Sakura:** How d-d you know I was talking about Sasuke?

**Naruto:** I see the way you look at him. And he looks at you, weather you notice or not.

**Sakura:** How so?

**Naruto:** "When he first saw you and heard about your mother he-" He was stopped my Sakura.

**Sakura:** My mother has nothing to do with this…

**Naruto:** You may be surprised, but that's why he looks at you so much.

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Naruto:** Sasuke doesn't have any parents of his own. They were murdered when he was a kid. He's grown up all alone in the darkness until he came to work for ANBU. Since then, he's never given so much as a damn about anyone as much as he does you. He can relate to the pain that you have for your mother.

**Sakura** Thinking: H-He's just like…me!

**Naruto:** He's really not all bad. He knows his mission and he will do it. But just give him time and you'll see. He's mostly bark and no bite.

**Sakura:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** Yeah?

**Sakura:** How are you and him so different, but so much alike?

**Naruto:** Well, I don't have any parents either. My father and mother were the founders of ANBU and all its glory. They died in a mission a few weeks after I was born so I can't say that I remember them much. Everyone looked up to them and how great they were, they fought for whoever needed them. When they see me they expect me to be strong and smart like they were. When Sasuke came in was about the same time that I started in the training program.

**Sakura:** So you and Sasuke have been together for years?

**Naruto:** Yeah, we never got along at first; I always despised him for being the best. Until during a run-through mission I was caught in an explosion and that's how I came to have these scars on my face. Sasuke was the only one who went looking for me. Since then, we've been close.

**Sakura:** Wow…

**Naruto:** Just give him a break, he's doing his best.

**Sakura:** Right…

**Naruto:** Well, let's go in I'm hungry.

**Sakura:** "Yeah." She said as she gave a little giggle.

Walking inside the house, Sasuke was sitting in the sofa, coughing. His face was more pale than normal; his arms were weak and frail. His breathing became shallow. With eyes as pale as the snow that covers the sky in winter.

**Naruto:** Hey buddy, you don't look so good.

**Sasuke:** I can't seem to feel my arms…

**Sakura:** Sasuke? Are you okay?

**Naruto:** Your cold, are you sure you're feeling alright?

**Sasuke:** "I'm fine." He said trying to stand up, but began to tumble as he did.

**Naruto:** Sasuke?!

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun?!

Catching Sasuke right before he hit the carpeted ground, Naruto began to shake him. Unconscious, Sasuke's body was lifeless and unsympathetic. His flesh, like paper as he was placed on his back. Leaning his head against his bare chest Naruto looked for a heartbeat.

**Sakura:** I-Is he…dead?

**Naruto:** No, he's just unconscious. His heartbeat is too faint; we need to get him some help right away.

**Sakura:** The hospital is like seven blocks away.

**Naruto:** Who said we're going to the hospital?

**Sakura:** What?

**Naruto:** "Help me get him to the car." He said as he picked him up fireman style and walked out the door.

**Sakura:** "Where are we going?!" She asked form the backseat.

**Naruto:** Somewhere he can be checked out.

**Sakura:** He's burning up…

**Sakura** Thinking: He has such a high fever. Sasuke, what's happening to you?

**Naruto:** Sakura.

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Naruto:** Don't worry, remember what I said. Sasuke if a fighter, he's going to be alright. I promise, and I don't go back on my word.

**Sakura;** I hope you're right.

Driving out in the middle of now where Naruto pulls off road and heads straight to a massive rock. Not coming to a stop, he hit a red button under the dashboard.

**Sakura:** Naruto, are you crazy?! What the hell are you doing?!

**Naruto:** Don't worry it's only our headquarters.

**Sakura:** Headquarters?

**Naruto:** For ANBU.

**Sakura:** Will they be able to help Sasuke?

**Naruto:** No doubt. We have some of my smartest minds the world has ever seen.

**Sakura:** Really?

**Naruto:** Yeah, they can fix him in no time. It might take longer to get here but it's always worth the trip.

_~March 13, 9:47 pm~_

Pulling into the giant rock on a paved road, men scattered left and right. Black suits and gray ties filled the room. Parking in a safety zone Naruto gets out and yells for a stretcher. Three women in blue scrubs came running out from behind the car and pull Sasuke out. They strap him down and run to the examination room.

**Naruto:** "He's going to be fine." Patting Sakura on the back who had a worried look painted across her face.

**Kakashi:** Naruto? What are you doing here?

**Naruto:** Something's wrong with Sasuke.

**Kakashi:** I see, tell me about it.

**Naruto:** He was fine for so long, then Sakura and I went back into the house and he was so pale and sick that he couldn't even stand up. Before he became comatose he said that his arms were going numb and that he couldn't move them.

**Kakashi:** You don't say…

**Naruto:** What are you thinking sensei?

**Kakashi:** When you two rescued Sakura, did Sasuke inhale any toxins?

**Naruto:** Are you thinking he was poisoned?!

**Kakashi:** Maybe, was he breathing heavy?

**Sakura:** Kind of.

**Kakashi:** If my thinking is correct, he could have breathed in any toxins.

**Sakura** Thinking: When he saved me, he touched the ropes. Sasori…

**Sakura:** Sasori covered the ropes with some kind of liquid when they tied me down to the bed.

**Naruto:** Huh?!

**Kakashi:** Hm.

**Naruto:** Wait, then how come you weren't affected?

**Sakura:** They made me swallow this pill. I had no idea what it was, but now it all makes since. When they would come in they would use their hands to untie the ropes too. They took the pills as well.

**Kakashi:** So you're Haruno, Sakura. Pleasure to meet you.

**Sakura:** Hi, you are?

**Kakashi:** "Your boyfriend's sensei!"

**Sakura:** B-Boyfriend?!

**Kakashi:** Aren't you and Sasuke together?

**Sakura:** No!

**Kakashi:** Hm, must be another 'Sakura' he said was beautiful.

**Sakura:** H-He said that?

**Kakashi:** Not exactly in those words…

*FLACHBACK*

**Kakashi:** I've only seen photo's, is she cute?

**Sasuke:** What? I-I don't know…

**Kakashi:** Come on Sasuke, haven't you sensei thought anything?

**Sasuke:** I don't want any more of your pervy advice! You're like thirty and still have to read Ecchi! The last time you brought a lady home was when she was drunk out of her mind!

**Kakashi:** More then you've ever brought home.

**Sasuke:** Are you trying to imply something?!

**Kakashi:** "Well, does she have…you know…" He asked as he pointed at his chest.

**Sasuke:** "Perverted old man!" He knocked him in the back of the hair.

*ENDS FLASHBACK*

**Rin:** Kakashi, Naruto. The tox-report came back.

**Naruto:** And?!

**Rin:** The poison has already entered his lungs.

**Sakura:** Is he going to be alright?!

**Rin:** This…toxin is something that we have never seen before.

**Sakura:** You didn't answer my question! Is he going to be alright?!

**Rin:** We are trying our best.

**Naruto:** Sakura…

She could feel the feet beneath her body become jelly. She fell to her knees. With a sob here and there Sakura began to realize how heartbroken she really was.

**Sakura Thinking:** Sasuke… He could actually die! He saved me and for that he might die. Why? Why does everyone I care about seem to leave?! I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him. Not now.

**Naruto:** "It's going to be fine." He said as he helped her to her feet.

**Sakura:** Are you not hearing this?! He's really hurt!

**Naruto:** He'll live. I know Sasuke better than anyone.

**Rin:** "Would you like to come and see him now?" The nurse said walking back to a small white room to the other and Kakashi.

**Sakura:** Can we?!

**Rin:** Yes, but I must warn you he isn't awake yet.

Dashing into the room with Naruto they throw opened the heavy door and observed the inside. There, on a white bed laid a raven haired boy, with pale skin and eyes like black pearls. He was sound asleep with a beaten down body.

**Sakura:** "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled covering the bedside with tears.

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	10. Chapter 10

_~March 14, 5:12 am~_

**Naruto:** "Sakura?" He quietly whispered her name as he entered back into the room.

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Naruto:** We need to be going back if you want to get some rest for school.

**Sakura:** "School?! How can you think about going back to school when you best friend is in the hospital and might die?!" She said as another tear pushed itself way from the lining of her eye and trickled down her soft, pale complexion.

**Naruto:** Sasuke would want me to continue with the mission.

**Sakura:** I don't want to leave him…

**Naruto:** He's going to be fine. We'll come back after school.

**Sakura:** Alright. Can I just have a few more minutes alone with him?

**Naruto:** Yeah, I'll be back.

**Sakura:** "Thank you…" She said as Naruto exited the small white medical room.

Looking down at his silvery skin, Sakura began to reminisce of the day before. She could still feel his lip continuously on hers. Holding a strand of soft pink hair from her face she looked down to Sasuke's lips and slowly crept toward them. Demanding her lips alongside his she could feel that spark she neglected for so long. Drawing away from his perfect orifices she gave him one last smile and drug herself out of the room and back to the car with Naruto.

**Naruto:** Feeling better?

**Sakura:** Is that a rhetorical question?

**Naruto:** Guess so…

**Sakura:** But I have faith. You made me believe that he would be okay Naruto.

**Naruto:** I did?

**Sakura:** Yes. So, thank you.

**Naruto:** Anything for you Sakura-chan.

**Sakura:** "I can see why Hinata likes you so much." She said flashing a smile.

**Naruto:** She does?

**Sakura:** Of course. Why do you think she helps you so much? She really looks up to you.

**Naruto:** I had no idea…

**Sakura:** You should talk to her more. She's a really good girl you know, she may be quiet and shy but she certainly does have a good heart.

**Naruto:** "I will. Believe it!" He said with a large ear to ear grin.

Silence overcame the car as the long ride back to Naruto's house began. Passed out in the front seat, Sakura began to dream of those perfect lips again. The sleeping beauty awoke to the sound of the car door opening.

**Sakura:** Are we home?

**Naruto:** Sure are. Go one up stairs and take a shower. I'll get Sasuke's room all made up for you to sleep in.

**Sakura:** Thank you.

_~March 14, 5:36 am~_

Sakura walked slowly and sleepily over to the long staircase. She opened the large wooden door at the end of the hallway when she reached the top. Turning on the shower she made sure that the water was steaming hot before she entered. While waiting, she took one good look in the mirror that hung above the rounded, white sink. She looked no different than when she left the night before. But Sakura could see what others could not…

**Sakura Thinking:** Was it all my fault? Did I put Sasuke in danger? Of course I did! Who else could it have been?! That idiot! I didn't ask for him to come and save me! That was his own damn fault!…On the other hand…where would I been right now if he hadn't come and saved me? Still tied to that bed…?

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

**Naruto:** You almost done in there Sakura?

**Sakura:** Uh, no I'm sorry, not quite yet.

**Naruto:** Take your time.

Stepping into the hot shower, Sakura let the water roll of her chilled body and through her hair. The girl's pale skin loved the sensation on the water as it was running off of her. Letting out a sigh, she picked up the shampoo and scrubbed her head. She didn't want to get out. The water and steam felt too good. But she and her body wanted sleep the most.

She dried off and walked into Sasuke's room. Standing there for a moment she sat down on his bed and let out a long and sad sigh. Sakura crawled up to the top of the bed and snuggled under the black bedding. His pillows, his blankets, even his sheets, smelt of mint and coconuts, the exact smell of Sasuke himself. A pillow held within her arms as if she held the man she missed. Gently closing her eyes Sakura fell asleep again.

Within the next hour and a half, Naruto made his way into his partner's room to wake up his new pink haired friend. He twisted the doorknob slowly not wanting to wake her in that moment. Seeing the beautiful girl laying there with a smile on her face, Naruto took a breath and walked over to her side.

**Naruto:** "Sakura? Hey, time to wake up." He said as he rubbed her shoulder.

**Sakura:** "I don't wanna!" She cried as she put the spear pillow over her head.

**Naruto:** "You have to." He said with a laughing. "We leave for school soon."

**Sakura:** "Yeah yeah…" She said thrusting the pillow for her hands at Naruto. "Gotcha!"

The first hour bell rang as Sakura and Naruto arrived in English class. She took her seat in the farthest side of the class room, across the aisle from Naruto and Hinata. To her amazement, Ino had not leapt from her chair in astonishment that she was back in school after all that time. But Hinata seemed to be glad. She got a huge smile from her; she flashed one to Naruto too.

**Yamato:** I'll call roll.

Alright class has started sit down. Let me take attendance, Karin?

**Karin:** Here.

**Yamato:** Ino?

**Ino:** Here.

**Yamato:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** Here, believe it!

**Yamato:** Hinata?

**Hinata:** H-Here..

**Yamato:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** Here.

**Yamato:** Good to have you back! Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** …

**Yamato:** No Sasuke today.

**Sakura Thinking:** Sasuke-kun…

_~March 14, 12:22 pm~_

**Ino:** "Where the hell were you?!" She yelled sitting her lunch down at the table.

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Ino:** Don't play dumb! We were all worried sick about you! We looked for you everywhere you know?!

**Sakura:** I'm sorry…

**Ino:** The least you could have done was call you know?! God…

**Sakura:** I'm sorry Ino…

**Temari:** Let's just all be grateful that she's back and alright.

**TenTen:** Temari's right.

**Ino:** "Fine." She said crossing her arms.

**TenTen:** By the way Sakura, where's Sasuke?

**Sakura:** Sasuke…?

**TenTen:** Yeah, you guys are neighbors right?

**Sakura:** Something like that…

**TenTen:** He hasn't been here today, is he alright?

**Sakura:** "I-It's a little hard to explain…" She said trying all she could to fight back the tear that swelled in her eyes.

**Temari:** Oh hun, it's okay.

**Ino:** Whatever that guy gets is too good for him. He's a prick.

**Hinata:** I-Ino-chan…

**Ino:** He was such a douche when we were with him, no one should care what happens to him.

**TenTen:** Ino…knock it off…

**Ino:** What? It's the truth, I'm just surprised him and Karin didn't get cozy while Sakura was gone.

**Sakura:** "Shut up!" She stood up and shouted as tears ran down her cheeks and crashed onto the table.

**Ino:** Wha-?

**Sakura:** You don't know anything about him! He's a kind person! Don't you ever talk about him that way again!

**Ino:** S-Sakura…?

**Sakura:** Do you hear me?!

**Ino:** "Sakura…I didn't…I just…" She said in a soft voice.

Gathering her footing, Sakura took off from the lunch table at full speed. The warm air stung her teary eyes as she made her way to the front of the school. She wanted to leave, to get out of that place, anything she could. She wanted it so bad. But there was nothing that she could do.

**Tsunade:** So you know the truth now?

**Sakura:** Lady Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** Sakura…

**Sakura:** "I don't know what to do anymore!" She yelled hugging the one woman who knew her the best.

**Tsunade:** "Shhh…It's alright." She said stroking her hair. "Your mother would be so proud you."

**Sakura:** Y-You think?

**Tsunade:** I know… there is nothing in this world that she hated more than to see you cry. So wipe the tears away.

**Sakura:** "Will you tell me all you know?" She asked wiping her face.

**Tsunade:** Well, over ten years ago I was also a member of ANBU.

**Sakura:** You were an assassin?!

**Tsunade:** Not exactly, I worked in the medical field. But I did go on routine missions when they needed an extra hand.

**Sakura:** Really?

**Tsunade:** Yeah, but in the end the job turned out to be too painful to handle. I later left ANBU after my lover and younger brother died in the first attempt to protect your mother from a rival. She and I became close after their assassination. I was her protector, and I failed her. She told me that she would be fine at home with you...so I let her go and was called to the room where another agent had been injured. I was a fool for a banding my post with her.

**Sakura:** So you were the lady who my mom and I would always go shopping with…

**Tsunade:** Yeah. After I left ANBU, I carried out my own personal mission in finding you. After you and your father went into hiding for months I did all I could. I even took on the role of a high school principle to watch over you. I mean, I don't even have a Bachelor's Degree.

**Sakura:** You did all that for us?

**Tsunade:** You're mother was an amazing woman Sakura; she needs to know that her little girl is going to be okay.

**Sakura:** Thank you Tsunade…for everything that you did for her...and for me.

**Tsunade:** There is no need to apologize; I would do it all over again if I had too.

**Sakura:** So then I guess that means you know all about Sasuke and Naruto too, huh?

**Tsunade:** For a while now.

**Sakura:** I see.

**Tsunade:** Their good people Sakura, I could lie to you and tell you that they only care about the mission, but there's more to it than that.

**Sakura:** How so?

**Tsunade:** "Well let's start with Naruto" She said with a chuckle. "He's very strong willed. The boy is so much like Don and my little brother; he will never go back on his word. When he says it, it will be a promise of a lifetime, no matter how long it will take him to accomplish his goal. Plus, the kid has enough Will of Fire in him to light the whole city."

**Sakura:** Will of Fire?

**Tsunade:** The Will of Fire is an ideal rooting from the belief that love is the key to peace and happiness, which has been passed on to many agents from ANBU as a part of the spiritual heritage. It really means that every true agent must love, believe, cherish and fight for the sake of others, as many previous generations had done before them.

**Sakura:** Really?

**Tsunade:** Yes.

**Sakura:** And what about Sasuke?

**Tsunade:** Sasuke Uchiha…the poor soul is just as damaged as you, probably more.

**Sakura** Thinking: Sasuke…

**Tsunade:** I remember when his brother was in the training program with ANBU.

**Sakura:** Brother? What brother?

**Tsunade:** It was the same time that I was leaving. He was so skilled, with field work and in the lab. He seemed to be such a nice boy, one that wanted to impact the world with the Will of Fire.

**Sakura:** "And he didn't?" She asked confused.

**Tsunade:** He did, but not the way that you would think. Itachi Uchiha was everything that you wanted in an ANBU agent. I never knew Sasuke until he was given this mission, but of what I do know is that he loved his brother very much and he would have never became a part of all this fighting if it wasn't for Itachi.

**Sakura:** W-What did he do that was so bad?

**Tsunade:** He killed everyone but Sasuke…

**Sakura:** "Wha-what?! What do you mean killed?!" She said taking a step back.

**Tsunade:** From the files that I've read, Sasuke was late from school one night as Itachi slaughtered the entire family.

**Sakura:** Oh my god…

**Tsunade:** That poor boy watched as his parents lose their life's to their own flesh and blood.

**Sakura:** Sasuke…I had no idea…

**Tsunade:** I just hope that one day his mind will clear from all of the memories. He could make a fine member to the team if he gives up revenge.

**Sakura:** He wants revenge on his brother?

**Tsunade:** He wants it so bad that he joined ANBU for the cause on training in killing him. Kakashi Hatake was the only apprentice at that time that believed that the boy could be helped and turned into a true agent and enforces the Will of Fire the proper way. He was later granted his wish and took Sasuke under his wing and taught him the way of our agency.

**Sakura:** Do you believe in him?

**Tsunade:** Huh?

**Sakura:** Do you believe in Sasuke?

**Tsunade:** It's not whether I believe in him, it's whether do you?

**Sakura:** Ugh! I hate the fortune cookie crap, mom use to pull it all the time.

**Tsunade:** "Where do you think she got it from?" She said with a slight laugh and happiness to her voice.

**Sakura:** I really do believe in him…

**Tsunade:** Then there's your answer.

**Sakura:** "Thank you Tsunade." She said hugging her again. "If it wasn't for you, then I'm pretty sure I would have never made it this far in life. After knowing the truth behind everything, I could never picture my life without you all in it."

**Tsunade:** Don't think too much about it Sakura. You don't have to think twice about the ones that will protect you.

**Sakura:** I won't.

**Tsunade:** Now go and find Naruto, schools almost out and you two need to go and make sure Sasuke is okay. I already went back and healed him this morning.

**Sakura:** You did?!

**Tsunade:** "Naruto called me." She said with a smile.

**Sakura:** "Thank you so much Lady Tsunade!" She said running back into the school to find her spiky haired friend.

**Tsunade** Thinking: You're so much like your mother Sakura…She would be so proud of the woman that you have turned out to be.

_*****To Be Continued*****_


End file.
